Braindead 13: Monster High Version
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Like the Title but with a different main character of my own idea.


**O.K. look I know this story is in the Monster High category but there's a reason; there's no Braindead 13 category in the Games section so think of this as a cross-over story. If you readers get me and maybe hope that Fanfiction adds Braindead 13 to the Games section, so anyway read this and remember this story will act like the game.**

My name is Zero and my adventure begins

In an old castle with a laboratory inside of an empty room was self-destruction with a 17 year-old teenage with half black and white hair with a long ponytail near the ground with a white T-shirt with a black sun and white crescent moon fused together and long black pants wearing a gray cap on his head. He looked around for any way out but couldn't find it _"It looks my time has come and I'm see my life flashed before my eyes! Let us start from the beginning, O.K. maybe not when my mom gave birth to me to make anyone puke the food out of you."_ I was a small child of a small family of acrobats with my mother and father; we were the biggest attraction in every town we passed in the U.S. We manage to perform the unbelievable like jump through hoops of fire in the air, cross tightropes with some of our senses sealed, hit a small leaf from the top of lady's with a knife and juggle flaming batons through a small barn without burning it down. As time passed so did the people's interest in us; customers stopped coming and we couldn't keep our little traveling circus going and was force to retire. After our downfall we use the last of our money to buy a simple house in a nice neighborhood and behind our house was the sight of that high school for monsters. To be honest, I don't have anything against supernatural or monsters even after that Halloween fiasco but for an unknown reason my parents forbid me from making any contact with monsters or the supernatural. My family tried our best to keep our new house by finding a lot of jobs even I tried help out since Ma gave birth to two more members into our family but I can't blame her; when I saw them for the first time I just smile knowing that one thing, I'm not alone. My family got me in high school for performing one of acts to the principle and the mayor after learning they were old fans of my parents before I was born. I did appreciate the Mayor and Principle for letting me go to high school for an education but it was hell for me. I mean I was a victim of being bullied by the Principle's quarterback son for being a circus freak. I want to fight but that jerk said if I do anything to harm him I'll get expelled. I suffered 6 grueling months of torture by that muscle-bound jackass and found myself a job as a computer repairman but my boss is a fucking tyrant who treats every employee like crap but I need the money to support my family.

It was 8pm; I was giving the twins a bath in two large bowls filled with collected rainwater from the metal barrels we collected, boiled the water to remove any contaminates to protect the twins and ourselves. After dressing the twins to bed, I went to the living room to remember the good old days until the phone ring and I'd answered it before it woke the twins "Hello?" "Zero you worthless piece of shit; get over here and get to work!" I was shock to hear that "But sir, I would love to but my parents are out and I need to take care of my baby…" "Who gives a fuck about your brats? Come here or you're fired!" I want to curse at him but I need the money. "Yes sir I'm coming." I hung up the phone and dropped a penny in a jar labeled "Zero's Cuss Jar" and trust me I cussed a lot. I put on my uniform, a green jumpsuit and walked out to see if anyone who is willing to babysit my baby sibs for no pay even though finding people who are willing to help someone for free are very slim. I saw two teenagers; a girl wearing Egyptian jewelry and bandages around her legs and a guy wearing sunglasses at night which was weird but with snakes connected to his head made perfect scene, they're both monsters. I know I'm not allow to talk to monsters but as they said on the tightrope "The show must go on or shave Aunt Peggy's legs" gross. I ran up to them "Excuse ma'am, sir?" they turned to me and the girl swung her purse at me but I dodge it with a backflip. "Back off; creep!" "No wait please listen to me!" The guy stopped his friend "Wait Cleo! Let hear him first?" She grunted a little and listen to me "O.K. First: I know it's dark and you need to go home but please can you two do me a favor please?" They both looked at each other and looked at me "What's the favor?" "I got a called from my tyrant of a boss telling me to work but my folks are out of town and I was wondering if you can out of the kindness of your to look after the my baby siblings, please?" They looked at each other with unsure looks but I really need their help "I know that you can't handle babies but it's easy! They're both asleep and if they start to cry; make them laugh or play this music box." I pulled out a small music box with a sun and crescent moon fused together "It's their favorite toy and they'll think you're my friends." I gave it to the Gorgon male "I can't pay you but I'll make it up to you I promise; A Dimension Acrobat always keeps their promise." The Gorgon looked at me and smiles "O.K. man, we help you." I grabbed their hands and shook them violently "Thank you so much and don't tell my folks you're monsters!" I ran to the garage, pulled out a unicycle and petal away but the girl name Cleo failed to stop me "Hey wait! What do you mean…?" "And if my folks come early; tell them your cosplaying!"

I made it to my boss' company and got the instructions from him even through his yelling. I got in the company van and drove to where the client called for me to repair his device even though the client failed to speak clearly when he called us. When I made it to the address; it was a classic gothic castle with the full moon behind it. It was a long walk to the front door but it was good exercise for me. When I got to the front door; a short hunchback creature with green skin wearing ragged clothes with a purple hat with hooks for hands opened the door and let me in. "Greeting Sir, I'm Zero Dimension from Mr. Circuits' computer fixers at your service "We can fix anything." The creature growled and ran ahead to show me where the problem was. I saw a huge computer in front of eyes when the creature showed me "O.K. let me see here." I looked inside it and was surprise "Whoa, how old school." I looked to see what was wrong but couldn't find it "A triple battery cell… uh a digital culprit connected to… oh man." While I was checking the problem, the creature was picking his nose and pulled a huge booger. "Here's the problem, it looks like something connect the plugs as burned up. You got any gum sir?" I turned to the creature that gave me a huge wad of green apple gum, thanked him for it; I stick it to one of the plugs, stretched to the other and got the whole computer working. I closed it and pulled out a notebook to write up the bill but didn't notice that the creature was bowing and hearing the maniacal laugh. "O.K. your bill is now $39.95 plus tip for…" I looked up and saw the computer screen had a blue brain with eyeballs connected to it. **"Neurosis, Dr. Nero Neurosis."** I stared at me and notice what I'm seeing "Wait, are you one of those mad disembodied scientists that are bent on taking over the world?" Dr. Neurosis was surprised what I said. **"How did you know?"** "I read a lot of horror/sci-fi stories and I know an average." **"Average?"** I heard thunder crash and looked at Dr. Nero Neurosis' temper rising **"AVARAGE?! I am not average! You are in the presence of a supreme intellect. My slave-terminals are connected to the world network; soon nothing shall stand in my way (He came out wearing a crown, king's robe and somehow holding a staff) I will…" **"Rule the world." I interrupt him and said it dully.

Dr. Neurosis was mad at what I said and dropped everything on him **"Fritz, kill him!"** I looked back and saw a lot of explosives around me "Uh-oh!" as he was about to push down the plunder. I crouch down and covered myself with my arms as the blast covered the whole area, only to discover that it completely missed me, a single board was holding me above a huge hole. **"Fritz, you imbecile! KILL HIM!" **I turned around and saw Fritz hold a cannon (Which I don't know how without hands) put it on his hook, pulled and tossed out a cannonball from his coat into his cannon. He then lighted the cannon and aimed it straight at me while laughing like a pure lunatic. "O.K. Zero. Think fast, Zero." I looked around my surround and looked at Fritz, then an idea popped into my head but I hope it works. "BOOM!" He looked at me with chuckles of glee that I got blasted but he was shock to see that I was a-o.k. "Hiya pal." He's eyes stretched out of his sockets and looked into the cannon while the lit was still on and his head in it. The cannon fired while Fritz's head was in it and I smiled "Loser! (Laughing)." I was still laughing at him ignoring at the cannonball was flying in the air and started to come down "Oh man!" The cannonball broke the board that was holding me and I've falling down the hole nearly avoiding Fritz's hook slashes. **"Fritz!" **Fritz looked at his master **"Terminate him with extreme prejudice. Sic him boy!"** Fritz opened his c oat revealing many kinds of weapons and floated down like a bat in circles.

**Overlord Exor: Here's my work and sorry for the long delay on my work.**

**Dark Nintendo 64: Yeah and it's also my fault. I mean we both been busy and distracted with work, anime, manga, video games and rough drafts.**

**Overlord Exor: If I had the power to stop time you get your stories and chapters earlier then now but I can't, I'm only human.**

**Dark Nintendo 64: Yeah and me too, so please don't be angry with us I mean we also had blocks in our work but trust us we will not do it again. Overlord E doesn't own Braindead 13 or Monster High and Happy Halloween everybody.**


End file.
